


Contradictions

by tricksterash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Contemplative, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, This Is What Happens When I'm Bored, You're Welcome, contradictions, or I'm sorry, pick the one that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterash/pseuds/tricksterash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nations are just full of contradictions, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradictions

Every Nation is a contradiction.

In their most difficult times it can be almost impossible to sort themselves out. When those times come the other Nations know to give them time; to make their Boss understand - especially if it's the first time for the poor politician - because they've all been there before. You are blood and flesh, but also the land and streams that you walk on.

Your people are both parent and child, enemy and friend. You are the villain - killer, thief, _evil_ \- but at the same moment you are the victim - hurt, suffering, and _so very innocent._ Each woman you pass in the street is mother, daughter, sister; every man is father, son, brother. Your people are individuals with lives all their own, and yet they are all a part of you as a whole.

Every. Single. One.

They're like pieces of a puzzle that must fit together just right to reveal the picture. You bleed with them; cry with them. You feel joy with them, and find love for the first time ( _so many times_ ); you are immortal, and yet you still die with them ( _again and again_ ). Every day is a thousand firsts ( _breath, friend, kiss, success_ ) and yet at the same time you experience as just many lasts.

Yes. Nations are just full of contradictions, aren't we? But, perhaps that's what makes us human.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Previously posted on FF


End file.
